


Sometimes it's best to keep your mouth shut

by EmieChii



Series: Mansion shenanigans [1]
Category: Mansion shenanigans
Genre: Blood Loss, Gen, Violence, emie gets in trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmieChii/pseuds/EmieChii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One must not always be snarky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes it's best to keep your mouth shut

**Author's Note:**

> Emie is very danger prone.

Well let's see what sort of bullshit have we gotten ourselves in THIS time? Oh I know! You're fucking cornered by a tall guy with a fucking crown for a head, good fucking job, Emilie. You've earned a gold star for 'you're pretty damn doomed now' 

Okay let's see..he's tall, maybe taller than George ...say roughly seven feet, maybe? 

" Hello again, I see we meet once more " he spoke, a pleasant tone in his voice, nearly enough to get you to shiver, but not in a good manner. 

" U-uh...Hi! Yeah, we meet again, I see! " you reply, trying to hide your fear at the moment. God you are so damn scared right now. Uhm, play it cool, play dumb. 

" How has your day been, dear? " he asked as he adjusted his stance, one hand behind his back and the other in front of his chest, making gestures as he talk.

" Nice! It's been nice till now, ja! " you hastily reply, trying to figure out a way to escape, not all that easy, nope. You keep your eyes at him, in an attempt to read his movements, but alas, seems like that's out of the question. 

" Peculiar accent you have there, I take it you're not from here, correct? " why the HELL is he asking you that?! Uhm might as well amuse him, maybe he'll lower his guard enough for you to escape. 

" Oh, well...yeah, I'm not from this area at all, but I guess I could ask you the same, hm? Oh! We never introduced ourselves, did we? " you counter-ask, feeling slightly smug now.

" Ah. Well no, you ran away before I got time to say that " although the tone is the same, you can't help but feel like you made matters worse.  
He stepped a bit closer " tell me...what was it that had you in such a hurry? I doubt you even were in one, isn't that right? " yep now you're sure you've messed up.

" Uh...well you see, there's this rule in the mansion that if you're late for dinner, you have washing duty. And I hate washing duty but I got it either way. " you utter as you back away slightly, only to bump against the mountain wall, ow.

" Oh my! Did you hit your head? " he asked " You shouldn't back away so much when there's no place to run. " he stated as he stepped forward. You have no place to run.

" You saw what happened, didn't you? That's why you were in such a hurry to get away from me, correct? " he asked as you look in shock, looking right through you, and he doesn't even have eyes. 

" what...what are you talking about, sir? I don't quite understa- " you're cut off. 

" You saw what I did, yes? " he added as he re-adjusted his stance.

" Uh..Uhm ..Okay FINE! Yes! I saw what you did! I saw everything, the man, the sword, YOUR WEIRD-ASS TEETH " you shout over, fear having been turned to anger. " I saw you kill him, but do ya think I'd tell anyone?! Correct! I told my closest people, they know! " 

He stood still for a moment before his gloved hand reached for the hilt of the sword " Oh...well in that case " 

Now's your chance! Run! Run! Run!!

You dash forward to run past him but as you do, you feel a sharp pain in your side, causing you to hiss in pain as you continued to run forward, hiding behind a tree. You decide to check what happened to your side. 

You stare in shock at the slash down your waist and to your thigh, fuck it'll be hard running now. You mutter as you remove your shirt to bite off a piece to wrap around the worst part of the wound. 

" Hiding? Oh but we both know none of us have the time for games " you hear his voice, it's still calm and collected but with a hint of malice. " Why don't you come out? We can settle this like proper people. "

You shout over, being the snarky little brat " Says the one with no head! " however you quickly duck as 'WHACK' the sword nearly hit your head! 

You start to run again trying to get past him now that there's no place he can corner you, but again you feel something hit your arm, you use your good hand to clutch around the upper arm only to swiftly move it away, that's a huge cut across the triceps.

You look over your shoulder as you try to figure out a way to run. Come on, come on, think Emilie, THINK!  
You don't have time to think as you barely manage to get away from another slash from the sword. 

This time you swear your body refuse to move now as you fall down to the ground with a loud thump. Ow..okay ow OW THIS PAIN IS WORSE. Okay okay, just try to move, you still got time to move, get up..okay you're up, but your legs are numb, just drag yourself away, come on, COME ON. HE'S SLOW, YOU CAN OUTRUN HIM.

Nope you realize you can't when you feel something sharp rake down your back, causing you to scream in agony. Fucking hell it hurts! You try to keep yourself quiet. 

" Oh? Why did you stop? You have such a lovely voice " speaking of voice, that crown's voice is making you sick to your stomach. 

You try to move but your vision starts to blur as you fall over, you look around in panic but to no use, you can't see anything.

" Get the FUCK AWAY FROM HER YOU PIECE OF SCRAP-METAL " that voice...it sounds familiar...Cak? You don't have time to check as you feel yourself being lifted up, you try looking down, the crown guy seems displeased since he jammed his sword into the ground in anger.

You black out, everything is quiet...peaceful

You wake by the mansion porch and limp yourself inside. Heading upstairs to your room but.." Emie...You're bleeding " Yeeeep that's Sarah, god you missed that friendly voice " Heyyy...yeah..got in an accident " you reply, although a bit embarrassed. 

Before you can say anything, you're dragged off to the garden where Chadwick is terrified over what happened to you. They drag you off to someplace where they tend to your wounds. 

You don't like being cared for this much but eh, you can sleep on Kim whenever you want because of the pain, it's nice, he's like a big teddy bear that makes you fall asleep in 3...2...1...Zzzz


End file.
